


Shane Madej, A Devilish Fool

by Meh_Lar_Bleh_900 (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Canceled, Demon Shane Madej, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mark is suspicious of the bois, Other, Panic Attacks, Poor Shane, Protective Ryan, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan is pissed, Ryan just wants to protect his best friend, Shane Madej-Centric, So sorry Shane, Soft!Shane, Swearing, The Hot Daga is mentioned, Written by a skeptic, shane whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900
Summary: When the ghoul boys decide to investigate the Edinburgh Vaults in Scotland they don't expect it to be much different from previous investigations, but soon they'll realise what it is they have signed up for.Finding out that your best friend is a demon probably doesn't help much, but it sure explains a lot and can only lead to more crazy adventures in the future, but can Ryan truly handle the consequences of knowing Shane's real identity?And what will having his identity known by a mortal cause for Shane?





	1. World Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When filming on location for Supernatural, the ghoul boys come face to face with something that will shake them to their core.
> 
> When attacked by a fellow demon, Shane gets angry and has to protect Ryan in anyway he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> This fic is gonna be a wild ride and, just a warning, I'm a sceptic with little knowledge of religion and all that stuff so things are gonna be a bit off, but I mean no offence to anyone.
> 
> I'd like to apologise in advance, Shane is gonna have a shitty time and Ryan will come out of this journey a changed man.
> 
> No Shyan in this fic, not too sure how I feel about it yet, but you can read it that way if you want as I do plan on our favourite ghoul boys having lots of sweet moments together.
> 
> The bois will be butchered horrifically in way of me being a bad writer and I have bordeline dyslexia so this may very well be a mess, but it's fun to write so I don't care!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated, let's pray that the boys never find this because otherwise I'd never recover and would forever hate myself.

With stars dotting the night sky as the tall sceptic and short believer start walking down the unfamiliar street, taking in the mixed architecture, the shorter starts talking in a deep voice.

“Okay! In a place far away from home, in a whole ‘nother country… We have travelled here to Edinburgh, Scotland to explore its deep, dark and eerie underbelly… A place once home to the working class and unfortunate, is it now a place to rest for the undead and possibly even demonic entities?…”

“Scotland is known for its gorgeous, rolling green hills and its inventions, but it is also home to its fair share of myths, ghost stories and legends.” Ryan Bergara tells the camera following them, admiring his surroundings as Shane Madej follows him intently, occasionally glancing around with an appreciative look.

“This week, we're here to explore the Edinburgh Vaults as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, are ghosts real?” Ryan announces, ignoring his friend as Shane turns to shake his head at the camera, a single brow raised mockingly.

“Well, I must say, Ryan, Edinburgh is quite pretty, even at this time of night.” The sceptic muses as he focuses back on walking to their location.

Ryan nods at this, “It really is.”

“How much further to this place?” Shane then asks as they turn a corner.

“Not too far, I think,” Ryan mumbles, looking in awe at the older looking buildings.

“Do you actually know where we are going? Or are we just gonna walk around until we fall down a manhole into the vaults?” Shane huffs, craning his neck to look up at the sky as it changes colours.

“No, Shane, we aren't going to fall down a manhole into the vaults.” Ryan shakes his head, glancing at the taller man in disbelief.

“We might.” Shane chuckled, dragging a sigh from Ryan.

“We won't, I see the place already,” Ryan informs, turning to record the building they are heading to, Shane made a noise of mock-disappointment.

“In the late 1700s, 1788 to be exact, workers finished building a series of vaults underneath the surface of the city and leading through the nineteen arches under the South Bridge in Edinburgh, Scotland. These are now more popularly known today as... The Edinburgh Vaults!” Ryan began to recall as they reach the building, an old bar it looks like, “These vaults were home to all kinds of traders and merchants as well as their stock for around 30 years, then later on was home to prostitutes, criminals and homeless people before the tunnels were closed down due to poor living conditions such as bad air quality and severe dampness in around 1835 to 1875 at the latest.”

“It wouldn't be until 1985 before the vaults were found again when Norrie Rowan, a former Scottish rugby internationalist, found a tunnel going to them accidentally,” the believer explains as he lets them in, “the vaults were later excavated by Rowan and his son, Norman, leading them to find old belongings of those who once lived there, this includes toys, oyster shells, plates among other things.”

Now inside and about to enter the vaults, Shane and Ryan make sure they have everything they need.

“Okay… Spirit box, check!-” Ryan started listing off, eliciting a groan from the taller man, “-Holy water, check! Microphones, check! Ovilus, check! And bouncy ball, check!”

“Must we bring the spirit box?” Shane sighed, uncapping a water bottle and taking a few swigs.

“It's practically tradition at this point.” Ryan pointed out, checking the batteries on everything.

“Yeah, but we got that new fancy Ovilus thing, why not just take that?” Shane definitely does not pout as he recaps the water bottle.

“Because I trust the spirit box.” Ryan smirks at Shane's distaste for the ‘useful’ gadget.

“It's bullshit!” Shane argues, turning to face Ryan, “And the noise it makes is ear-splitting!”

“It's not _that_ bad, Shane,” Ryan rolls his eyes, shaking his head at the sceptic, “also, it is not bullshit! Some of our best evidence is from the spirit box!”

“You mean garbled nonsense and the occasional word?” Shane raises a brow at the believer.

“Seriously, this again?” Ryan sighed, “Let's just hurry up, we're sleeping down here, remember?”

“Alright, Ryan… But the spirit box is still bullshit.” Shane grabbed his gear, snorting as he did so.

“It's not bullshit, Madej!” Ryan frowned as he opened the door to the vaults.

“Sure it's not!” Shane chuckled.

“Watch your head, big guy!” Ryan laughs as they begin their descent upon noticing how narrow and small the space is.

“So, what can we expect from this place, Ryan?” Shane asked with a small huff, following closely behind the shorter man as he ducked to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

“Well, Shane, from what I found it's quite active down here, with people claiming to see and experience all sorts down here, including some malevolent spirits, one of which that may or may not be demonic in nature.” Ryan starts.

Shane beams at this, “Ooo, always love myself a good demon!”

“Right.” Ryan snorts, “Well, one spirit I heard a lot about is a little boy called Jack who reportedly likes to grab ahold of your hand in the wine vault.”

“What's a child doing in the wine vault?!”

“I don't know, but he apparently likes it when people bring toys for him so we brought our good friend, the bouncy ball! I'm hoping to see it move without us touching it.” Ryan explains.

“Anyone else to look out for?”

“Ah, right! The possible demon, Mr Boots, and a female spirit who hates woman, especially if they are pregnant.” Ryan chimes off.

“Why?! What did the pregnant women do to her?!” Shane asks, shaking his head as they walk.

“I don't know, some speculate that she lost a baby and that's why she hates pregnant woman.” Ryan shrugs as they reach the vaults.

“I mean, okay, that's horrible, but those women have nothing to do with that!”

“Mhm, I agree.”

“What about this demon, then?”   Shane changes the subject.

“Suspected demon. And apparently it likes to throw stones at people, telling them to get out, and it's not fond of people challenging it or shining lights in its eyes.” Ryan tells him.

 

“Oh?” Shane smirks.

 

“Don't even think about it!” Ryan turns to point at Shane, narrowing his brows.

“Think of what?” Shane feigns innocence, hand over his heart.

“Challenging Mr Boots!!”

“Okay, I'm sorry, I tried to ignore it the first time you said it, but… Mr Boots?”

“People reportedly hear him stomping around the place, some think he might be an old landlord while others think he may be a demon.” Ryan explains.

“All I can think of when hearing that name is of Puss in Boots from Shrek.” Shane laughs, being honest.

“Fair enough.” Ryan laughs too.

* * *

 Time Jump, 2 Hours: 12:03

* * *

 “It's so quiet down here, which is rather unfortunate for you Boogaras, I was quite excited to meet some sp-spooky ghosts!” Shane chuckled as they stopped outside one of the vaults.

Mark had went back upstairs to change the batteries in his camera, he'd be joining them again shortly.

“Shut up, Shane…” Ryan sighed, feeling annoyed as he shone his torch in the room before them.

“Which vault is this anyway? Anything important to know about it?” Shane pipes up, sensing that Ryan was in a mood and deciding to distract him.

“Uhhh, I think it's Mr Boots’ room, actually.” Ryan bit his lip, quickly pointing his torch elsewhere.

“Oh?” Shane perked up at that.

“Wait- Shane, no!” Ryan's eyes widen.

  


**_“OH, MR BOOTS!!”_ **

  


“Shane, don't!!” Ryan grabbed the taller man by the arm as Shane tried to enter the cramped space.

Shane smirked as he pulled the other man in with him, continuing to call out the malevolent spirit.

  


**_“IS MR BOOTS HERE?!!_ **

**_THE GHOUL BOYS HAVE ARRIVED!!”_ **

  


“Stop it, Shane, it doesn't like to be challenged!” Ryan hissed, trying to yank the older man out of and away from the small vault.

  


**_“I HEAR YOU LIKE THROWING STONES AT PEOPLE, MR BOOTS!!”_ **

  


Ryan winced, knowing what was coming as he gave up with Shane and began sneaking out, heart racing.

  


**_“QUITE FRANKLY, I FIND THAT PATHETIC!! COWARDLY EVEN!!”_ **

  


“Oh my god…” Ryan groaned, trembling as he swore static filled the musky, already cold air.

  


**_“ARE YOU A COWARD, MR BOOTS? I THINK YOU ARE!!”_ **

  


Ryan gulped, trembling as he backed away slowly from Shane and Mr Boots’ little room, his stomach churning.

  


**_“IF YOU'D LIKE TO PROVE ME WRONG!!_ **

**_I WANT YOU TO HIT ME!!_ **

**_I WANT YOU TO STRANGLE ME!!_ **

**_I WANT YOU TO TRY AND KILL ME!!”_ **

  


Ryan actually found himself praying as he listened to Shane taunting the spirit, fear coursing through him.

  


**_“COME ON!! MURDER ME!!”_ **

  


Ryan felt like he couldn't breathe, as if a thick smoke had suddenly filled the air, the stench of sulfur assaulting him.

  


**_“I DON'T THINK YOU CAN!!”_ **

  


“Shane!” Ryan called out, anxiety and fear overwhelming him.

  


**_“I THINK YOU'RE A WIMP!!_ **

**_JUST A MEASLY BULLY!!_ **

**_YOU DON'T SCARE ME!!”_ **

  


Ryan gasped as he sees what he can only describe as red eyes peering out from behind Shane, pointing his camera at the eyes and going still.

  


**_“YOU'RE NOTHING!!_ **

**_EVEN THE WIND IS SCARIER THAN YOU,    MR BOOTS!!”_ **

  


_“Sha-Shit-She-Shane...”_ Ryan’s voice breaks and Shane quickly turns to look at him.

“Ryan?” He furrows his brows in genuine concern.

“Be-behind you…” Ryan croaks out.

Shane is prepared to give a snarky remark, but seeing how frightened Ryan is stops him from doing so.

He's a jerk, not a bully.

  
  


If anyone could ask Shane what the first thing he thought was when he turned to meet red eyes burning into his, the answer would probably be a very small “oh shit”.  
  


 

Before he can even process what his eyes are taking in, Shane finds himself colliding with Ryan and falling to the ground feet away from where he was just standing, mind a complete blur.

Ryan cried out as Shane flew into him, body crumpling instantly at the impact.

 

Ryan sat up groaning, rubbing his head and clutching his stomach, whole body aching from what just happened.

Despite his lanky, liquidy appearance, Shane was very fucking solid.

 

“Ugh… Shane?...” He winced, bile in his throat as he stiffly turned to see Shane lying in a heap beside him.

The poor guy must of rolled off of Ryan after the initial take down.

The air was still thick and hostile, a low growl emitting from the room Shane had just been thrown out of startling Ryan something nasty.

“AHH!” He cries out, scurrying backwards and backing into a wall.

Shane jerked up hearing Ryan, eyes snapping to the shadowy figure standing at the entrance of the vault, a low snarl slipping from him as he slowly got to his feet, fists clenched angrily.

 

It could harm him, but Ryan?

Shane wouldn't let that go unpunished.

 

 _“You just made a very grave mistake.”_ He seethed quietly, voice dripping with venom.

 

“Shane?...”

 

“Ryan… I suggest you run...” Shane orders softly more than suggests, sending chills down Ryan's back.

Ryan gulps, struggling to stand, his body vibrating with pain and fear.

 

**_“Now, Ryan.”_ **

 

Ryan didn't have to be told again, quickly hightailing it out of there as more snarls fill the air behind him.

He had no idea what was happening, but he prayed Shane was close behind him, he'd never forgive himself if Shane died down here to that _thing._

They just had to get out, they had to.

* * *

Now alone with the entity, Shane flashed his teeth at it to show unusually sharp teeth that one may even call Vampire fangs, eyes turning a deep, burning, crimson red.

 **_“You'll regret what you did…”_ **he hissed, black smoke spilling out of his mouth with each word and surrounding him as he grew taller by 3 inches.

 **_“And you'll regret coming here, Shallaraz…”_ **the entity retorts bitterly, feeling just as furious as Shane, or ‘Shallaraz’ as it had called him.

 **_“I think you'll find that the only one going back to hell will be you, Jerrosha…”_ **Shane seethes, his voice darkening to something completely unrecognizable to any who knows him.

 **_“You think you frighten me? You've gotten soft, “Madej”, it's as plain as day to anyone who watches you.”_ **it pretty much cackles back, infuriating Shane even more.

 **_“You think I'm soft?...”_ **Shane whispers, the sound of metal scraping against the ground coming from him as he drags his feet backwards.

 **_“I know you are.”_ **it laughs, mocking Shane without a single care.

 **_“Oh… Let me show you how soft it is I've gotten…”_ **Shane drawls lowly.

* * *

A sudden, distant, shrill screech startles Ryan into tripping up and landing on his hands and knees, crying out in shock and horror.

_The noise had been inhuman…_

Ryan slowly got back up, looking back to check on Shane and feeling his blood go cold seeing he's not there.

 

“Shane?...”

 

Silence answers him, not a single noise can be heard and Ryan is left holding his breath.

 

“Where are you?...”


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shane battles his attacker, he finds himself coming clean to Ryan.
> 
> Sharing a small heart-to-heart, the two lighten the mood with some light banter, the weight of the night's events still heavy on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very dialogue-heavy chapter with OOC moments and some made up on-the-spot supernatural 'lore' that is in no way an accurate representation of any religion or it's beliefs from my understanding and knowledge.
> 
> Even got some soft!Shane in there for ya! Love me some soft!Shane, so I do!
> 
> Hope ya enjoy! I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope it's as good as I think it is!

The sound of metal on metal and guttural growls and screams filled the air as Shane fought the malevolent spirit, putting his all into it.

 **_“Give up, “Madej”, you're nothing compared to the likes of me!”_ **it snarls, bringing a claw down on Shane's oddly grey face, the skin now tougher than leather, narrowing its eyes.

Shane scoffed, **_“Please, may I remind you of what happened to our dear friend Galléhto? If I'm correct, I ripped his rotten soul in half!”_ **

The other demon made a low hissing sound, tackling Shane to the ground, **_“It's been a long time since then, Shallaraz!”_ **it grins, pinning Shane to the ground.

 **_“True, but I'm older than you are, I have more than you can ever know!”_ **Shane retorts, staying still.

 **_“Oh, please do enlighten me!”_ **the so-called Mr Boots rolls his eye, ready to tear Shane's throat out.

 **_“Sesriddano Ellebarr Osaoell.”_ **Shane utters, a sly smirk gracing his face as his demon form falters.

 **_“NO!”_ **the demon above him bellows, pulling away and gripping it's own throat as it's personal smoke starts losing it's darkness and begins to fade to grey, slowly turning white.

 

**_“YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS, SHANE MADEJ!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!!”_ **

* * *

A little voice in Ryan’s head was screaming that this was a bad idea, but Ryan couldn't just abandon Shane.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, fear and guilt swirled in the believer as well as confusion, Shane had told him to run and reacted more angry than anything towards what had happened with the entity.

The thing had attacked him, isn't that what he asked for?

Besides, did Shane even try to run?

Thinking about his friend's stance now, it looked more like Shane was planning on attacking the beast that threw him across the floor than anything.

 

Ryan felt ill.

_Had that scream been Shane?..._

 

Ryan had so many questions, but his priority was saving his idiot best friend.

He wasn't sure how close it is he got when he heard something scream out in deep agony and rage.

 

**_“YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS, SHANE MADEJ!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!!”_ **

 

Picking up speed at the last minute, Ryan finally reached where he left Shane and their attacker, freezing up when he arrives to see Shane bowed over clutching his stomach and panting harshly, wiping at his mouth.

“Sh-Shane?...”

Shane looked up, giving him a small smile, “Hey, Ryan… Didn't run away, huh?”

Ryan rushed over when Shane's knees buckled, just catching the giant before he fell into what Ryan noted was probably his own vomit.

“I heard that scream, looked to see if you had caught up to me but you hadn't, I couldn't just leave you down here!” Ryan explained as he helped Shane over to the wall.

“Ah… Thank you… But you should of gotten yourself to safety, I'm fine, see?” Shane gave him a shaky grin, groaning as he sits down slowly.

“You could of died, Shane!!” Ryan cried out, punching Shane's shoulder but immediately regretting it when Shane winces in pain.

“Mhmf… I've had worse…” Shane rested his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath while resting his eyes, they seemed darker than normal.

“What the hell is worse than getting thrown around by a demon?!!” Ryan asked incredulously.

“Eh… It doesn't matter…” Shane shrugged lazily, “How are ya, by the way? I sorta crushed you back there.”

“Oh, I'm fine! I'm more concerned about you! You got tossed across the room by a freaking demon!!” Ryan freaked out in response.

“Fair…” Shane hummed, “And it hurt, but I think I'll live.”

“The… The demon… Wh-what happened to it? I heard it scream at you on my way here…” Ryan started pacing, trying to calm down.

Shane paused, not sure what to say.

 

He couldn't tell Ryan the truth, it would be breaking one of the five rules of Hell if he did, and he had already broken two before and didn't know how long it would be until he was banished back to Hell for his punishment, nor does he have any idea as to what his punishment could possibly be.

But he also didn't like lying, something he already did a lot in sake of protecting Ryan, and wanted to get everything off of his shoulders for good.

Biting his lip, he weighed his options.

Lie to his best friend or potentially sign his own goddamn death warrant.

Sighing, a voice in Shane's head told him to come clean, that Ryan wouldn't be mad at him or be scared of him. But the logical part of Shane disagreed, recalling times Ryan has specifically said he hates or is scared of demons.

 

“Shane?” Ryan catches his attention, looking at his quiet friend in concern, “You don't have to tell me if it's that horrific, ya know?”

Shane swallowed, both his logical and empathetic sides finally going “Fuck It”.

“I fought with it, it was stronger than me, but I outsmarted it and used a special phrase from Decoranix, the real language of demons, to banish him.” Shane looked Ryan in the eyes as he spoke, waiting for his reaction.

Ryan blinked, “What?”

Shane winced, pushing himself to his feet and pushing away Ryan when he tries to shove Shane back down.

“I'm a demon, Ryan. I am demon and I fought another demon in attempt to protect you but where I lack in physical strength I won using my knowledge.”

Ryan stared, not saying anything.

Shane gulped, hugging his stomach with one arm and shuffling nervously.

Ryan took a deep breath before talking oddly calmly, “I think we both collided with a wall or something and hit our heads and should see a doctor, so we're going to grab our stuff and head up to call for an ambulance.”

“Ryan, I'm telling the truth!” Shane insists, anxiety filling him suddenly.

“You, Shane Alexander Madej, a man who denies the existence of the supernatural for a goddamn living, are claiming to be a demon? For real?” Ryan deadpans, eyeing his friend sceptically from a distance.

“Look, I know what it sounds like, Ryan, but I swear to you that I'm not pulling your leg right now!” Shane pleads with Ryan.

Ryan rubbed a hand over his face, “Okay, say that I believe you, why the hell are you working at Buzzfeed?! What are you gaining from doing this show?! From doing any of this?!!” he asks, looking up at the worried demon.

“Because I was bored… And because I wanted a change of scenery… I enjoy what we do, Ryan… It's fun…” Shane mumbles, hugging himself and looking down at his freshly scuffed boots.

Ryan flinched, Shane sounded so raw and vulnerable as he spoke, giving him chills all throughout his body.

 

“I was a Soul Marker, my job was to roam Earth and mark the lives of those on their death beds that have overwhelmingly sinned for collection…” Shane starts explaining.

“There is a hierarchy in Hell, starting with Tier 7 demons and building up to Tier 1 demons- I always saw it as like an inverted pyramid of power -and as I'm a lower level demon, only Tier 6, I had a lesser job to do but I still had to train anyway, learning how to fight angels and even other demons should it come to that…” Shane mumbles, sounding surprisingly embarrassed, “I wasn't supposed to actually interact with Humans like Tier 5 demons, Poltergeists, Tier 4 demons, Dealers, or Tier 3 demons, Soul Collectors… But I did and I got attached to one, he was so beautiful… His death made me think about things, think about why Humans are the way they are… I wanted to know what that felt like… I wanted to be Human… Alive...”

Ryan stays silent, eyes wide at Shane's confession, wanting to believe him.

“So one day I snuck away from my duties to locate a weak, neutral Human that was ill or dying…” Shane paused before clearing up what he means, “Neutral meaning they had not yet sinned or done any good yet, so a baby, or meaning that their number of sinful deeds done was equal to their number of good deeds done, something oddly common with Humans that I've found over the years…”

“I found a couple whose baby was premature… He was tiny, barely breathing… Something in me felt awful… So awful that I had to do something…” Shane looks pained as he recalls the memory, “It was wrong of me morally… And I broke rules no demon ever breaks, disobeying direct orders and going rouge… But it gave the kid a chance at life… Gave his parents a miracle science couldn't… I saved their baby and as a reward I could live as a Human…”

 

Shane actually tears up saying this, trembling in his place with more than just pain or a possible concussion.

It breaks Ryan's heart, melting it too.

“It was hard at first… I was useless, needed help like all other babies do, but I don't regret what I did… It's probably why I went undetected for so long, I was hiding in plain sight as a Human… Doing Human things…” The demon looks up again to face Ryan, “I never wanted to hurt or scare you, Ryan, but I also couldn't tell you for so many different reasons…”

Ryan doesn't answer for a long time, not sure what to say to any of it.

He sits down, blinking and rubbing his face tiredly, processing the new information and trying to asses Shane.

“I understand if you hate me, or can't trust me anymore… But I really do see you as my best friend, Ryan… That was always real… I treasure it…” Shane finishes, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Ryan looks at his friend and looks him up and down in consideration. “Prove it, I need to see proof.” He clears his throat, crossing his arms.

Shane winces, cleaning his face before nodding, “It may not be pleasant…” He warns Ryan, nervous to reveal himself.

“That's okay.” Ryan assures him.

 

Shane stands up to his full height, arms by his sides and fists clenched, as he takes a deep breath before exhaling.

As Shane breathed out a thick, black smoke escaped through his mouth, twisting and twirling in the air as it began to enshroud Shane's form.

Shane had closed his eyes, feeling them starting to burn, tensing up when Ryan gasps and preparing for the seemingly inevitable meltdown coming.

Opening his eyes, Shane found Ryan standing before him with a look of awe on his friend's face and stumbled back.

“You-your eyes… The-t-they're like that demon’s… Bright red… I-I-I…” Ryan couldn't form a proper sentence, almost hypnotized by the red orbs…

 

While Mr Boots’ eyes had scared him…

Ryan found Shane's eyes to be calming and safe, friendly even.

 

Shane allowed for his smoky cover to dissipate, letting Ryan see everything;

He appeared to be made of solid silver from his feet to his neck, long shiny legs ending like high heeled boots as slightly shorter arms ended with palms that have six long needle like fingers attached to them.

From his neck up, Shane's skin had turned into a thick, grey leather which raised into lumps on Shane's head where his skull gives way to small, black ram horns that look as sharp as Shane's teeth and just as deadly.

His red eyes and pearly whites should be threatening to all Humans, but Ryan felt at ease- Shane wouldn't hurt him.

 

“Wow…” The believer mutters, completely shocked at his friend’s new appearance, lost for words entirely.

 **_“I'm hideous, aren't I? Make your blood freeze? Terrify ya silly?”_ ** Shane asks in a small voice that doesn't sound quite right anymore, deeper and less soulful now, as he looks down and hugs himself again.

The sound of metal hitting metal echos out as his arms touch and bump his chest, making the demon flinch.

Ryan shook his head, “You're stunning, man… I-I mean… I've never seen anything li-uh-like you be-before!” He chokes, hoping to reassure Shane even just a little bit while his head implodes with everything going on.

 **_“I'm a monster, Ryan… A demon…  A creature of Hell… “There are no good demons” after all, right?...”_ **Shane scoffs darkly, eyes raising to meet Ryan's as he quotes the believer.

Ryan recognises his own words and flinches hearing Shane say them.

 

“I didn't know, man! I've never heard of a good demon before! None who save lives or join media corporations out of boredom! I mean dammit, Shane, The Hot Daga?!! How was I ever going to suspect you of being a demon after you created that awful thing?!” Ryan countered, defending himself and also trying to justify his previous words.

 **_“Hey! The Hot Daga is a literary masterpiece loved by all who watch it, Ryan! Don't slander its name!”_ **Shane's eyes widen, protecting his beloved animated show about food people and goddamn “Plupples”.

Ryan actually honest-to-God laughed at that, “Fucking hell, Shane! It's about food people! It makes no sense!” He practically giggles.

Shane frowned, eyes narrowed, **_“Just because The Hot Daga is of a higher literacy level than you can comprehend doesn't mean it's nonsense, Ryan.”_ **He huffs like a kid.

“Ouch!” Ryan snorts, “Didn't know the kindergarten level was so complex, Shane, though knowing you it shouldn't be surprising that's your reading level.”

Shane chuckles, **_“Still smarter than ya, though! But our fans are even more so! Shaniacs being smartest, naturally, of course.”_ **he smirks.

“Sure, buddy.” Ryan laughs but freezing, “Hey, Shane?”

 

**_“Yeah?...”_ **

“Boogaras 1, Shaniacs 0.”

**_“Fuck you!”_ **

 

Both men started laughing hysterically; Shane turning back into his Human form as they did, Ryan wheezing away.

The two eventually calmed down, grinning at each other.

“Well, I'm assuming I can't just tell the internet that you're a demon, huh?” Ryan sighs, yawning with a stretch.

Shane nods, smile turning bittersweet, “‘Fraid so, demon rules and shit, I should never of told you either but you already saw our ‘friend’ Mr Boots.”

“Yeah… Thought as much… Still trying to wrap my head around this… Dumbass goofy Shane Madej is a demon… Heh… Guess the fans were right all along then?” Ryan huffed.

“I don't think they really suspect anything, smart as they are, I think it's just a joke; Oooo! Big dumb sceptic is actually a demon?!! Whaaaaat?!!” Shane laughs, shaking his head.

“Oh my god!!” Ryan laughed too.

“But yeah, like I told you before, I enjoy doing this show… I get to explore places I'd never be able to visit otherwise… And I made a ghoulfriend with the coolest ghost hunter ever, even if ghosts really aren't real.” Shane smiles softly, eyes gentle.

“Shit, really?! Fuck man… I mean, sweet! I'm ghoulfriends with the chillest demon ever! But really? Damn…” Ryan pouted hearing that ghosts aren't real.

“Sorry, buddy, when ya die you either go to Hell, Heaven or Alzaeha.” Shane shrugs, not at all sorry.

“Alzaeha?” Ryan furrows his brows.

“It's where babies or neutrals go, good people go to Heaven and bad people go to Hell.” Shane clarified for him.

“So no ‘man’ left behind?” Ryan asked, kind of disappointed but also glad.

“Yup! It's a surprisingly efficient system they have going, one that is so goddamn boring though.” Shane nods.

“Evidently.” Ryan snorted as they heard footsteps enter at the opposite side of the vaults, distant but startling.

“It's probably just Mark.” Shane immediately says, seeing his friend jump at the sound.

“Ye-yeah… Mark… God, tonight has been something else.” Ryan sighed.

“Yeah, well, I don't think this episode will be getting aired, cameras are busted.” Shane announced in slight relief, picking his up and examining it.

“How do we explain that?” Ryan asks.

“You heard something, screamed and ran, dropping your camera and startling me, I dropped my camera and ran after you… Then we came back for the cameras but they're busted?” Shane suggests a possible excuse.

“Sure, better than anything I can think of, kinda bummed though, this would of been a cool episode…” Ryan deflates.

“Yeah… But we still have another two and a half weeks left to film here!” Shane points out.

“That's true…” Ryan hums.

 

“So… Not mad?... Or scared of me?...” Shane looks down again, rubbing his arm shyly and/or nervously.

“Nah, more just confused, but I'm definitely not scared of you, cause no offense, but… You honestly aren't that scary in either form and the most intimidating thing you do is scream at demons, asking for them to kill you, which doesn't really make me scared of you, but instead, makes me scared for you.” Ryan admits to Shane with a small shrug.

Shane gives a small laugh at this, “Fair enough, it is rather stupid of me no matter what it is that I am.”

“Yeah, but also pretty fucking cool, you make me feel less scared when you do that shit! And the fans love it, they find you absolutely hilarious.” Ryan adds.

“Aww, glad I can help ya! And only the best for the fans!” Shane grins.

“Whatever, dude.” Ryan snorts as Mark reaches them.

 

“Hey, guys? We still rolling?” He asks, looking at the camera on the ground.

“Nah, cameras got busted and Shane was sick, I think it's food poisoning again but who knows.” Ryan quickly answered, noticing the vomit again.

“Shit, what happened to the cameras?” Mark raises a brow, glancing between the two ‘ghost hunters’.

“Something spooked Ryan and he legged it, dropping his camera and scaring the shit out of me with a scream, I dropped my camera and chased after him to see what was up.” Shane explained the cameras.

“I mean, I didn't mean to scare you, but I was pretty freaked out and wanted to get the hell out of here.” Ryan acted all shy and embarrassed.

“Well, in any case, after that fiasco we came back for our cameras but realised they were both broken.” Shane concluded, sighing for emphasis.

“That's shit… What caused you to freak out?” Mark turned to Ryan, seemingly suspicious of their excuse.

“I thought I saw someone walking out of another vault and it scared me…” Ryan huffed, his mortified facade perfected by him crossing his arms defensively with flushed cheeks.

“I still think it was just your own shadow.” Shane smirks.

“Yeah, well, _you_ would.” Ryan huffs, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Well, if you two are done here, I'm tired and the hotel is calling my name.” Mark tells them, eyeing them both.

“I personally want a warm bath, so that sounds like a good idea to me!” Shane announces, a grin on his face.

“I just want to get out of here, place fucking terrifies me.” Ryan shudders.

 

And with that, the three took the broken cameras and left, Shane glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody else was there to stalk or follow after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> I LOVE THE HOT DAGA! It brings me such joy, it's simply wonderful! 💙🌭🍟🥫🌽


	3. Ghoul Brothers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane has a very tiring day full of panic attacks and emotional melt downs, but there to help him through it all is he best friend and ghoul brother, Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty long, but I'm quite happy with it!
> 
> Shane isn't doing so great but Ryan is right there to help him out, what a guy!
> 
> Shane is pretty self-depreciative this chapter and has a hard time coping, but it's only just the beginning for him, that I promise!
> 
> Hope ya enjoy, I had fun writing this one!

Shane yawned loudly as he got out of the shower, body not ready for the new day just yet and begging him to go back to bed for a little while longer.

Due to a budget cut the team was forced to bunk together, leaving Ryan and Shane sharing a small room with two single beds together.

After last night in the vaults, Ryan had crashed the second they got in their room and Shane had been forced to get him ready for bed and actually into bed, which he didn't mind doing, but it hadn't helped his sore, battered body.

Now, Shane heard Ryan talking on the phone to the tour company that let them in the vaults last night as his still aching body struggled through it's morning routine in the cold and cramped hotel bathroom.

 

As he dried himself off, Shane listened to Ryan apologizing and making up lies about last night, explaining that Shane had felt ill and that they had left early because of that, saying he would of called at the time but that it had been one in the morning or something.

Shane winced, he didn't want Ryan to feel obligated to lie for him, but part of him was relieved that Ryan was still backing him up despite him being a demon hiding in plain sight.

After he finished drying and getting dressed, Shane brushed his teeth and thought about how he'd make it up to his shorter friend. Last night could of turned out way differently, after all.

 

Once ready, Shane left the bathroom just as Ryan was hanging up.

“Well? Are we banned?” Shane asked with a nervous chuckle.

Ryan looked up, “Nah, just wanted to make sure we were okay and all that, had to explain about the vomit and us leaving earlier than we had planned on.” He explained.

“Well, that's not too bad, but you sound like how I feel, miserable.” Shane huffs.

“Yeah, well, getting crushed by a 6’4” demon kinda does that to you.” Ryan snorts in response, stretching.

“Fair.” Shane chuckles, “I'm not as light as I appear, huh?”

“You may be a lanky-ass bastard, Shane, but you're as heavy as a goddamn hippo.” Ryan laughs.

“Rude!” Shane chokes on a laugh, wheezing harshly.

“But true!” Ryan grins at him.

“Sure, Ryan.” Shane shakes his head smiling at the shorter man. 

 

“But seriously, are you made of silver or something?” Ryan asks, leaning against the small desk in the room.

Shane sat down on the bed and looked up at him, humming in thought, “I don't know, actually, it's not something I've really thought about before.” He admitted before adding; “But possibly!”

“I think that would be cool, being part metal.” Ryan chuckles.

“It is!” Shane grins.

“Does it weigh you down at all?” Ryan then asks, yawning slightly.

“Not really, like I'm not made of solid silver it's more just natural armour, but it is a tad annoying because of how noisy it is.” Shane explained.

“Yeah, that I noticed.” Ryan nods, narrowing his eyes at Shane's wild hair.

“What?” Shane furrows his brow, shifting under Ryan's gaze, crossing his arms and legs. 

“Sorry! I just keep thinking that I'm going to look away and look back to see horns sprouting out of you hair.” Ryan answered, kind of embarrassed.

 

Shane panicked for a second, turning to look in the mirror next to the bathroom door, relaxing to see no horns poking out of his head.

 

“That's a fear I have whenever I pass a mirror or equally reflective surface.” He sighs, looking down and scratching his arm lightly as he talks.

“It is?” Ryan frowns.

“Since this body hut 14, it's something that's happened now and again… My eyes also change when I get too angry but I can usually pass it off as a trick of the light.” Shane admits, clearly scared.

“You think your demon form is trying to, like, override your Human form?” Ryan asks, standing up and stepping closer.

“Yes… I don't know why it happens, Ryan, I honestly don't and it terrifies me because what if another demon who is faster and stronger than me with no care for the rules sees me? Or what of a priest finds me?... Or an Angel?... I could be killed, Ryan… Or banished back to Hell… I could be destroyed for just wanting a normal life…” Shane starts shaking, once again raw and vulnerable like he was last night.

 

It hurt Ryan to see his friend like this; He always knew Shane as a overly confident, sarcastic jerk with good intentions and a good, but dark humor.

This side of him isn't exactly common.

 

“I don't want to die, Ryan… I'm scared of dying…” Shane admits, looking up with wet eyes, trying to not cry.

Ryan’s brain yelled “Fuck It!” seeing Shane's face and moved to pull his friend into a very tight hug.

“I don't know what it is I can do to help, Shane, but I will do my best to make sure none of that ever happens, you hear me? I'll try to protect you like you always protect me, I promise.” Ryan announced, holding Shane close as the older male broke down.

 

It was unusual, he had only seen Shane cry a few times and it was mostly just from laughing too hard at a bad joke or at one of Ryan’s theories.

“I'm scared, Ryan!” Shane sobbed, clinging to the smaller ghost hunter.

Ryan shhed him softly, rocking back & forth on his heels, “I know, Shane… I know…” he murmured.

Deep down, Ryan was too.

 

Some time had passed before Shane calmed down, embarrassed but grateful for Ryan not being an ass about him breaking down like that.

“Sorry… Kinda got overwhelmed…” Shane mumbled as he went to go wash his face in the bathroom sink.

“It's okay, dude, it happens.” Ryan shrugs, feeling bad for the guy.

“I guess I've never really sat down and thought about it all before, just pushed it back to focus on living…” Shane sniffed out an explanation.

“You don't have to explain, man, breaking down is a very Human thing, it's much healthier than bottling it all up and letting it grow.” Ryan waves it off.

“Still… I kinda got snot all over you.” Shane pointed out while drying his face off before turning around.

“Think of it as eccentric fashion.” Ryan chuckled before going to clean it off.

“So, no plans today? Just relaxing and healing?” Shane asked, trying to save even a tiny bit of his pride and dignity.

“Yep! The guys already went down for breakfast but we can catch up if you want to?” Ryan nods to their hotel room door, heading for his shoes and jacket.

“Eh, I'm not hungry right now, more tired and in pain than anything, but I could use a walk if ya want to hit a café or something like that?” Shane offers.

“Sure, a walk would be nice, means we can do more sightseeing!” Ryan grins at the idea, sitting down to tie his boots.

“Great!” Shane beams.

* * *

As the two friends wandered around Edinburgh, taking in the sights, Shane couldn't help but feel watched.

It was weird.

Normally he loved the idea of having attention on him during filming season, but while walking down the street like this without seeing a camera on his tail, the feeling was a bit off-putting.

He said nothing, keeping a happy facade on his face as Ryan told him a bit about the history of Edinburgh and Scotland in general.

Ryan was having fun, a coffee in one hand and a glazed doughnut in the other, chatting about the rich history.

Shane tried to focus on just Ryan, tried to listen to every fact he was being told, but couldn't stop his anxious feeling.

It was probably because of his recent emotional vulnerability, but Shane just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being tailed by another demon- He had banished a demon recently so it would make sense that he's being tailed by more, but this seemed different...

Occasionally glancing behind himself and nearly walking on-top of Ryan, Shane could feel his heart race in his chest as his lungs tried to shut off.

He didn't even realise he had stopped and lurched forward while gasping for air until he lightly heard Ryan talking through some type of thick white noise.

His head was scrambled, he felt as if he was in a fog, hands were everywhere on his body which felt heavy and simultaneously burning hot as well as if it was being submerged into icy cold water, his throat was tight, almost fatally, making breathing hard.

 

He was moving again, but to where he didn't know and it only made him panic more, strong hands tugging him into a dark, narrow space as he flailed around taking small, pained, gasps for air.

“Shhh…” Came a soft yet deep, familiar voice through the angry static filling up Shane's confused head.

“It's okay…” It continued, firm yet gentle and caring hands guiding Shane into a crouched position with his head in between his knees.

“You're okay, Shane, you're safe…” The voice soothed him as something light but heavy and warm was draped over his head cautiously, a strong whiff of coffee, generic soap and very faint old spice washed over the panicking giant, Shane whimpered as he clutched the soft and fuzzy fabric, realising it was a hoodie of some sort with a metal zipper and large pockets.

“Can you copy me, Shane? I need you to breathe with me, okay?” The voice, Shane swore it was an Angel, asked.

Shane tried nodding, voice hitching in his throat as he hyperventilated.

“In…”

Shane felt fire entire his lungs.

“Out…”

Ice slowly replaced the burning.

“In…”

The fire returned, making Shane choke harshly, bile in his mouth…

“Out…”

The cold soothed his aching throat.

“In… Doing good, Shane!”

Shame whined at the burn.

“Out…”

The cool air did wonders for him.

“In…”

The burn wasn't as bad this time round, he realised while breathing in.

“Out…”

Shane could feel the fog lessen too.

“In…”

It was getting easier to think again.

“Out, that's right!”

Shane felt dizzy, but not horribly so.

“In again…”

He could barely feel the fire now.

“Out again…”

He felt heavier, but not as scared.

“In…”

Shane thought he could hear Ryan.

“Out…”

Shane was light headed, body feeling absolutely and positively exhausted.

“In once more!”

Shane wanted to sleep.

“Out one last time!”

Shane fell forward, right into somebody’s toned arms and warm chest, the pleasant scents from the hoodie grew even stronger.

 

“Shh… It's okay, Shane, I got you…” Ryan murmured as he held Shane close until the man could stand up.

Shane swayed on his feet, lethargic and confused from his panic attack.

“Better?” Ryan asks, trying to support his friend as best as he can with their obvious height difference. 

Shane mumbled incoherently as he nodded, eyelids falling shut as he leaned forward quite a bit.

“Easy!” Ryan choked, stopping Shane from dropping completely.

“Tired…” Shane grumbled, still clutching onto Ryan's hoodie for dear life, as if he'd die without it.

“I know, buddy, I know… Let me call for a taxi and get us back to the hotel, okay?” Ryan asked softly.

Shane nodded at this, eyes blinking rapidly with overwhelming sleepiness.

* * *

Shane wakes up not remembering much from before, his body is lethargic and he has something pressed against his face that smells oddly like Ryan.

 

“Hey…” A voice startled the disoriented man, making Shane jump.

Turning around, Shane saw Ryan leaning against the desk in their room with a mug in his hands, another mug sitting beside him.

 

“ _ Ryan?... _ What happened?...” He yawned, twisting and sitting up, still holding Ryan's hoodie close to him.

“You had a panic attack, began hyperventilating.” Ryan answered bluntly, no heat in his words but instead worry.

“Oh…” Shane looked down, cheeks going red with embarrassment at losing his calm for a second time today.

“Hey, it's okay, man, it's nothing to be ashamed of.” Ryan assures him as he sits his mug down to walk over, sitting on the bed opposite Shane.

“I've been nothing but a mess since last night, Ryan… It's scaring me…” Shane admits, looking up with a gulp.

Ryan frowns lightly, “We all have bad times, Shane, some are more intense than others and some are longer… What you're experiencing, while unpleasant, isn't exactly unexpected.” He explains as he rests a comforting hand on Shane's shoulder.

“How so?” Shane furrowed his brows, tightening his grip on the hoodie.

“Last night was a shock to both of us, it left you open and raw, now you're trying to work through it but your brain is snagging on both past trauma and current events…” Ryan answers, using his theory voice out of habit.

Shane thought this over and nodded, “That makes sense…” He sighs.

“Want coffee? It's fresh.” Ryan offers, gesturing to the mugs on the desk using a small bob of the head.

“Please… I feel dead.” Shane huffs.

Ryan snorts, standing up to go get the hot drinks for them both.

“How long was I out?” Shane asks, dropping the hoodie to stretch.

“Eh, two hours? We got here and you instantly crashed, I couldn't wake you and you were super heavy.” Ryan tells him, walking back over with the coffee.

Shane winced, then laughed.

 

“What's so funny?” Ryan asks as he sits across from Shane again, sitting their mugs down on the end table separating their beds.

“I just pictured little you trying to bridal carry me in here!” Shane wheezes, causing Ryan to wheeze back.

“Our fans would have a heart attack!” Ryan chuckles, shaking his head.

“We'd never hear the end of it if they found out.” Shane nods in agreement.

Ryan takes a sip of his coffee, “I mean, no offence, dude, but you're not quite my type.” He admits seriously, no harmful or malicious intentions.

“It's cool, I don't really understand all of that stuff anyway, dating seems unnecessarily complicated and tiring.” Shane shrugs, drinking his own coffee.

“So nobody has caught the eye of Shane Madej, hm?” Ryan wiggled a brow, smirking at his friend.

“The occasional person, I guess… But I don't think relationships are for me and sex also doesn't interest me… I don't know…” Shane thought about it.

“So you've never looked at someone and went, “I'd bang!”?” Ryan snorted at his own word choice.

“Never, now that I look back.” Shane hums, surprised he's never noticed before this conversation.

“And nobody gives you the craving to get married and settle down?” Ryan leans forward, curious.

“Not really, I mean, I wouldn't mind a roommate I guess, but marriage doesn't interest me, nor dating either.” Shane admits, learning about himself.

“You could be Asexual, maybe even Aromantic.” Ryan suggested.

“It's not impossible, huh, I'll look into it.” Shane hums, nodding his thanks.

“Cool!” Ryan grins at him.

“What about you, Bergara?” Shane chuckles, turning the metaphorical table as he drinks from his mug.

“I've been attracted to the odd guy or gal, but I've not had many proper relationships, maybe one or two.” Ryan recalled, finishing his coffee off.

“Fair enough.” Shane took a long sip.

Ryan hummed, “I know you said they don't intrigue you or that, but have you ever been in a relationship before?” He asked his friend with genuine curiosity.

“Eh… I did date a guy for about a month when my Human form was 16,” Shane remembered, “his parents weren't very approving though… They ended up moving to Canada with him…” He grimaces, before rubbing his chin in thought. “Me and Sara also had a thing for a little while, but I ended it when I realised I just didn't feel that way.” He sighed, imagining what could of been if he had loved Sara like that.

“I didn't know… You two still seem like such close friends,” Ryan points out, playing with his mug, “as for your boyfriend… Sorry it turned out that way… Were you close? Like, in love?” He then asks, feeling bad for the guy.

“He was head over heels for me… But I genuinely don't know if I actually returned his feelings, I like to think I did, but I don't think so.” Shane admitted, sounding kinda bummed out.

“That sucks…” Ryan frowned, trying to imagine how that could possibly feel.

“It's confusing more than anything.” Shane huffed, finishing his own coffee.

“I can imagine.” Ryan murmurs softly.

Silence takes hold for a few minutes before a smile graces Shane's face, “To being single!”, he grinned as he raised his mug up high.

Ryan wheezed, “To being single!”  he chimes in while bumping his cup off of Shane's, feeling at ease once more.

 

A few hours later would see the boys visiting a few different museums for a laugh after an emotionally charged day;  The National War Museum,  The Museum of Childhood and  The Museum of Scotland.

After 3 hours of exploring said museums, the two headed out for dinner with the crew at a nice restaurant called Castle Terrace;  Things had been going great, everyone was enjoying their food and the chatter was light with friendly banter.

But it wasn't to last…

 

Between the left overs of their main course being removed and their dessert arriving, Shane had started feeling watched again.

He tried to ignore it, he had burdened Ryan enough today with his emotions and earlier panic attack, he would be fine until they get back to their hotel, Ceilidh-Donia.

Quietly excusing himself, Shane made his way to the bathroom to cool down.

He had no idea why he was being like this, he had been fine before last night happened but since the attack he was a complete mess.

Shane splashed his face with water, sighing tiredly as rubbed his face with a paper towel. Looking up, however, gave him the fright of his life.

 

**His horns were out.**

 

“Shit!” He hissed, looking around to make sure the bathroom was empty, before reaching out to touch one of the hard, ebony curls attached to his head.

Gulping, Shane quickly entered a stall and locked it, sitting down and doing some breathing exercises to calm down as his world slowly crashed down around him, tears threatening to fall.

**_Had anyone seen them?!_ **

Shane felt his breath hitch, a choked noise escaping him as panic set in.

He fished for his phone, shakily texting Ryan and trying to breathe.

**_This was bad!_ **

Ryan quickly replied and it made Shane feel a slight bit better, but he was still terrified. What was going on?!

\--

Ryan had noticed how nervous Shane had gotten towards the end of eating his dinner but didn't say anything, Shane was still embarrassed about his earlier panic attack so Ryan decided to not pressure him to talk.

When Shane excused himself, Ryan began to feel nervous too but pushed it off, everything would be fine.

When Ryan received the following hasty text from Shane, he felt ill:

 

|RRD ALERTT IN BTHRM NEEED HLP N OW|

 

“Shane's been sick, I'm gonna go check on him.” Ryan announced, quickly sending Shane a message saying he's on his way, before leaving to find his panicking friend.

Nobody was in sight when he got there but one stall was occupied.

“Shane?” He calls out, worry stirring in his heart and gut, making him queasy.

A whimper coming from the occupied stall catches his attention, maybe breaks his heart again for what feels like the thousandth time in two days.

 

“Shane, what's wrong?” Ryan asks, moving towards the stall.

_ “It happened, Ryan!” _ Shane choked, voice strained and raw.

Ryan pauses, thinks for a second, before looking at the mirrors and gasping at his realisation.

 

**Shane saw his horns in the mirror.**

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling softly before talking. “Can you open the door, Shane?” He asks, voice gentle.

Shane hesitates, “What if somebody walks in?!” He worries, sounding absolutely terrified and maybe even a little somewhat ashamed.

“We'll say it's a costume piece or something.” Ryan quickly answers, hating to hear his best friend sounding so darn afraid.

Shane audibly gulps before Ryan hears him undo the lock, Shane reluctantly stepping out and Ryan turns to face him, face softening seeing tears falling down Shane's ghastly pale face.

Shane wasn't lying, the horns had made their presence, unwelcomed, and it was quite a startling sight to see.

“Jeez…” Ryan bit his lip, they looked so realistic that the costume lie may not work out so well.

“It's bad, isn't it?” Shane asks, wincing.

“We can cover them up?” Ryan suggests, not sounding too sure.

 

“I'm screwed…” Shane hides his face in his hands, groaning.

“No! My jacket will conceal them!” Ryan tries to reassure him.

“You don't seem too confident about that, Ry…” Shane gave him a look.

“Just… Just wait here, I'll grab our stuff then come get you,” Ryan smiles gently, placing a reassuring hand on Shane's shoulder, “okay, Shane?”

Shane sighed and nodded, “Okay…”

* * *

Mark and the others had been concerned when Ryan told them Shane felt ill and that he was taking him back to the hotel for the night.

Ryan felt bad for lying, but he had to protect Shane, he made a promise after all.

The bathroom was still empty save for the now brooding demon sat cross-legged on the floor, head in his hands and pouting like a sad puppy.

 

“Shane?... What are you doing?...” Ryan rose a brow as he walked in and  dumped his jacket over Shane's head.

“Do you hate me?” Shane asks, sounding as depressed as he looked.

“Wha-no! Where did that come from?” Ryan asked, worry and concern for Shane swelling up and filling his aching heart once again that week.

Shane sighed, he sounded exhausted.”I've done nothing but hurt you, cry on you and stop you from doing what you want to do since last night… I hate burdening you, Ryan, but I can't do this alone… I hate it… I hate  **_me_ ** …” He confessed, hanging his head as he folds his arms.

Ryan gapes at the confession, heart breaking once again, eyes wide, “Shane…” he whispered in shock.

“I'm sorry, Ryan… I should just go, all I am is a burden…” The demon mumbles, sounding scared but guilty.

 

“That's bullshit, Shane! You're not a burden, not at all! You're my best friend, hell, you're my ghoulfriend!” Ryan exclaimed, unable to believe what he's hearing from Shane.

“But-” Shane started again, only to be interrupted by Ryan.

“But nothing, Shane! I don't care if your emotional or mental health is deteriorating, your my friend! I'll always be here for you, ghoulfriends forever, even after death or possession.” Ryan told him, offering him a hand.

Shane hesitated, shook his head, before taking Ryan's hand and struggling to get up with the shorter man’s attempt to help.

“You sure I'm who you want as your ghoulfriend?” He asked, still uncertain.

“Who else is gonna steal real estate from demons for me?” Ryan grinned, getting a small laugh out of his struggling best friend.

“Nobody… They aren't stupid enough.” A small smile graces Shane's face, sighing as he dusts himself off before adjusting the jacket that did a surprisingly good job at hiding his horns from unwanted eyes.

“Eh, I'd say they aren't brave enough, but sure.” Ryan snorts in reply.

“Bravery is stupidity, it just works out well for a lot of people.” Shane shrugs, smiling even wider now.

“True.” Ryan laughs. 

Shane chuckles, giving Ryan a lopsided grin, “You always manage to make me laugh no matter how shitty it is that I feel, thanks, Ryan.”

Ryan waved him off, flustered, “You're my ghoulfriend, it's the least I can do!”

“I think we're past ghoulfriends at this point, we're more like ghoul brothers by now!” Shane lightens up with a body-shaking laugh.

“Ghoul brothers forever?” Ryan rose a brow, folding his arms with a smirk.

“Even after death or possession!” Shane grins widely, causing Ryan to burst out laughing.

“Did I really say something that cheesy?” He chokes through fits of giggles, tears threatening to fall.

“You sure did, buddy!” Shane chortles.

“Oh god!” Ryan sobs with glee, wheezing like an utter fool.

“Come on… Let's go, I'm exhausted.” Shane huffs, face glowing with a fond smile and wet but happy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support so far, it means a lot to me! Sorry for not responding to each comment personally but I'm an awkward idiot who doesn't know how to respond to other Humans properly. 😂
> 
> Also, The Hot Daga is a classic, haters are just sad that Sweet Gene died. Lol.   
> (R.I.P Gene! ❤🍟)


	4. Author's Note (03/02/2019)

Hey everyone!

I haven't updated this in a long bit and I'm not sure I'm going to, at least not for a while.

I just haven't had any inspiration or motivation to keep this one going, I guess.

Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to more, but this might be it for this one.

I'll keep it up for now while I decide whether I'm dumping this for good or not, but I'll let you know beforehand if I do decide to drop this!

Sorry again!


	5. Goodbye

I have reached a decision.

I'm afraid I have lost all interest in this fic.

I'll keep it up anyway and if anyone else wants to pick it up from where I left it and has Twitter or Tumblr feel free to message me @Meh_Lar_Bleh on Twitter or message me at @mehlarblar900 on Tumblr!

Sorry to cut this story short, it just wasn't meant to be I guess...

 

~Bonnie.


End file.
